The Next Generation of Sabers
by xxxLucreciaCrescentxxx
Summary: Rogue and Sting are the best of friends and a great Twin Dragon Slayer duo. So it's nature that their children would also follow in their footsteps, however Roxanna Cheney would love nothing more then to take things a step further with Yuri Eucliffe. Sadly Shadow Dragonslayers are never the best at expressing themselves, but thankfully Light Dragonslayers are much more forward.


**Alright this I was made out of pure boredom, an idea, and writers block with my other writings. I find it much easier to get ideas by writing on other stories.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, solely the OC's I created.**

* * *

 _We were born on the same day._

 _Although you will always brag that you were born first in the early morning while I was born late at night. We are complete opposite just like our fathers and were believed to be the second great generation twin dragon slayer duo just like them._

 _Big shoes to fill since day one and sometimes I believed that if I were just born a boy things would have been less complicated but it probably wouldn't have mattered. Because love isn't something you can control, probably why I denied it for so long because you know how I hate losing control of myself._

 _But for some reason you seem to love that about me among other things, maybe that's why I feel the way I do for you now. Why I have fallen in love with you, Yuri Eucliffe._

* * *

It was a fairly normal day in the town as life went on as usual, merchants on the go, tourist marveling at the new sites, and Sabertooth seemed to be as rowdy as usual. Well as noisy and rowdy as we usually get much to my displeasure most of the time, but that is something I've grown use to by now...

"Is that all you got you annoying memory Mage!?" Yuri shouted cracking his knuckles as a young man simply smirked at him.

Said man was about 19 years old and wore the same attire as his father only instead of red he wore blue. Who could his father be you may wonder, well he was Sabertooth's best memory Mage Rufus Lore however his mother was Minerva Orland.

Despite what people say about her past I find it hard to see her as evil considering I grew up seeing her as an aunt figure. Of course I got along with said son, Angelo Lore, but the same could not be said about Yuri...

"Really Yuri is that's must be one of your worst comebacks, what's the matter running out of steam?" He taunted before dodging another light attack.

I signed from the bar before looking back at my book, eager to finish it as I was nearly done. Normally I would be stopping the fights or looking at requests but today felt like one of those fuck it days where all I needed was a good book.

Our parents didn't bother to stop the fights along with other members of Sabertooth as they were constantly fighting about something, I swore the two had a cat and dog kind of relationship. In fact the only person who ever intervened in their fights was me as either I had a request for Yuri and I or they were just beginning to irritate me.

But the fight seemed to stop as things got quieter bringing me to look up from my book, did they finally finish?

"Hello princess." Angelo greeted appearing next to me out of nowhere.

Normally this freaked people out but he had a knack for doing this so I've gotten use to it. Besides I do it all the time.

"Hey Angelo I see you've spotted me." I remarked reading the last page of my book.

"Yes I was growing quite bored and would rather spend my time with you." He commented as I closed the book in content.

"Oi Angelo leave Roxy alone, can't you see your bothering her." Yuri announced annoyed before placing an arm around my shoulders to shield me from getting infected from what he called Angelo's "pervertedness".

Now if you were any normal girl, especially one of his many fan girls, you would have probably blushed madly or fainted in glee. But something I picked up growing up in a guild full of men was if they catch you blushing it just pushes them to pursue you more.

Don't get me wrong as a child I would always blush around Yuri whenever he did gestures like this, making everyone believe I had a crush on him. Except now that crush has now developed into loving him even more as we grew up, but I could never tell anyone that as I knew I didn't stand a chance.

Yuri had a line of girls that would kill to be with him, ones that were much more cheerful, beautiful, and probably be better company then me. I use to think I stood a good chance but I quickly noticed how differently he treated me versus other girls.

While he would often show off his muscles and magic in front of girls, he would give me brotherly hugs and pet me on the head. He was never afraid or wouldn't hesitate to take his shirt off to get more comfortable when we hung out at each others rooms. In fact I've seen him naked plenty of times or in a towel walking around a house we shared since we were 16, he's clearly comfortable in his own skin and not ashamed to show it.

That was another thing, we lived in the same house after we reached the age of independence two years ago. With the new title and status of Wizard Saint, I felt I was ready to start living on my own and becoming independent.

Father immediately refused to let me live on my own and I was really upset that he wouldn't let me do this. It's also another reason I love Yuri.

Even though I feel like I forced him into it by feeling depressed on the matter Yuri convinced my dad of letting me get my own place. The only catch was that Yuri would have to stay with me, since everyone believed Yuri wouldn't try anything, would protect me, and was like a big brother.

Then again Yuri did have a younger brother and sister so that could have helped encourage him to come live with me. Because that's just how he saw me, a little sister he has known since birth...

"Hey Roxanna you ok?" Yuri suddenly asked noticing a drop in my demeanor before I quickly corrected myself.

"Yeah just my mind wandered off elsewhere, like going on our special request today." I said trying to distract him.

To my relief it successfully worked.

"Yeah dad said he saved us a good one for today, after all it's not often your kids turn 18 on the same day. I've been looking forward to this day for some time now." He commented excitedly as I nodded although growing slightly curious.

"Oh? And why is that? Finally going to switch to wearing big boy pants now, and wearing an actual shirt?" Angelo joked silently smirked as Yuri became very defensive.

"No I just finally reached to do something I've been wanting to do for years." He said with a genuine smile bringing forth much curiousity.

"And what might that be?" I asked as he a strange emotion swirled in his eyes when we made contact before looking away quickly.

What was that about?

"You'll find out soon enough, and for the record I did pack a shirt in my bag so ha!" He laughed at Angelo who rolled his eyes at my partner.

"Speaking of which did you remember to bring your luggage?" I asked as this wouldn't be the first nor last time if he didn't, besides I already had my luggage.

"Yeah they're on the second floor with our parents, by the way anyone seen Travis?" He asked.

Travis Nanagear is the son of Sabertooth's own God Slayer Orga Nanagear, inheriting the same magic as his father. He was 3 years our senior but most of the time I feel he is just as destructive as these two and acted the same age as them, so basically a bunch of grown up five year olds.

"He's still on his request and won't be back until tomorrow." Angelo commented as we walked up the stairs, nodding in understanding before spotting our parents.

"Hey old man, do you have our request?" He yelled only to receive a punch in the back of his head by Uncle Sting who yelled at him to stop calling him that.

He wasn't that old, although I could understand that not many people would take a liking to being called that. I simply walked over to my father as my dad smiled at me as I let out a small smile in return before hugging him.

Father says I take after him, I just got my mothers good looks but everything from my red eyes and raven hair to my magic and personality was all from him. He was both thankful and horrified by it, although I would exercise caution he also knew I would withdraw from people a lot and keep to myself.

According to Aunt Minerva that was no way of getting a man, but father argued I didn't need a man to make me feel special that I should have faith in myself. But I probably liked Aunt Yukino's advice more as she said that everyone is different but everyone has someone who loves and cares for them even if they themselves don't see it.

Although it was likely that she was referring to the love of friends and family instead of romance.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Yuri..." Uncle Sting announced as a beam of light shoot from his hand.

Two requests appeared until they floated in our directions before we both received one in our hands. Yuri became rather confused before he looked over at his father as I read my request before shivering.

It was a high paying job, but only because I've up until now rejected any offers from the modeling agencies. I've never felt comfortable posing for pictures, especially in skimpy clothes exposing far too much skin in my opinion.

But I finally decided to give in once I saw that they wouldn't put me in any lingerie, that and the other model I would be posing with was Nashi Dragneel, the only other female dragon slayer and someone I liked talking too.

"What? I thought since you guys have finally reached the age of adulthood that you would want your own requests. I was thinking about giving you each an S-Class request but Yuri would likely be wreaking everything if Roxanna wasn't there to keep tabs on him." He remarked earning an annoyed tsk from his son.

Yukino giggled babying him as he told his mother to stop while his little brother, Usui, and sister, Yuno, teased and lightly giggled at him for getting scolded by their father.

"But we've always gone on these requests together since we were 8." He mumbled as I lightly nudged him.

"Well we are 18 now it should be high time we start changing things up, besides I could use a break from your destructive and costly behaviors." I stated glaring at him.

He laughed nervously before he rested his arm over my shoulder pulling me next to him.

"You know you can't stay mad at me forever, besides it wasn't entirely my fault. How was I to know there was a sleeping monster just outside the village?" He asked as I signed pushing down the blush that tried to seep through.

He was an idiot sometimes but he's my idiot...

"Let's just hurry to the train station, I don't want to be late."

* * *

"Roxanna, happy birthday!" Nashi shouted before feeling said fire dragon slayer tackle me from behind as I lightly giggled.

"Good to see you too, Nashi." I remarked as she helped me back up still having that big smile on her face.

Normally I don't get along with many other girls as I'm not the girly type or due to my close relations to Yuri, Angelo, and Travis as fans believe I'm more then just a friend. Sadly that isn't the case with Yuri despite me wanting it to be the case, just when did my life get so complicated?

"I'm all fired up for this Sorcerer Weekly beach spread! And to top it off I get to do it with my favorite dragonslayer and wizard saint, I really have been meaning to talk to you." She whispered as the photographers and reporter came in before I gave an understanding nod.

The job was a fairly simply one, we went to a fairly nice coast line, changing attire every single location we went. Though we either shot alone or we did a collaborating piece together, like when we visited the food bar or splashed around in the water.

At first I was rather stiff and shy about this along with Nashi, until she thought to picture the people as someone else you would be more comfortable with. It just so happened that Yuri usually takes commerce photos on missions and I found it easier to smile picturing him doing this.

Nashi seemed to laugh at this shouting out a few embarrassing things, like me being perverted for thinking about a certain someone while the photographer took photos. I however smirked right back at her when I stated how comfortable she was getting, probably thinking of a certain Mage back at her guild.

We both blushed and laughed at our situation not realizing that a certain reporter was writing down said things, already excited about how great this piece would be.

...

"So no luck then Nashi?" I asked as she shook her head sadly as she sat back on the bed.

Nashi had reached the age where she could move out and get her own place long ago. But as it turns out the apartment she found had belonged to her mother Lucy, and it was not a bad bachelorette pad to have.

We had just gotten done with the questioning by the reporter about our personal lives and Mage lives, which we made sure to be very careful about. So we decided that we would go back to Magnolia to really talk about our personal lives, specifically our love lives.

Nashi was my only exception when talking about Yuri and how he affects me, and to my surprise she was also in a similar predicament. Besides Nashi was one of the only girls, in my opinion, who wouldn't judge or force me into doing something dramatic like my aunts and that Mira from Fairy Tail.

As it turned out Nashi had fallen for a certain talented Ice Make Mage, Silver Fullbuster. When they were kids she always saw him as a rival and continues to do so today but the feelings started to change when she was 16, over two years ago.

"I don't understand why this is so difficult! I've tried numerous times to confess but when I'm about to there's either an interruption or I chicken out. Why is this so difficult?" She groaned into her pillow as I laughed at our predicament.

"Love isn't meant to be easy as people perceive it to be, in fact facing 100 monsters at once seems a lot easier then dealing with these feelings and urges." I elaborated as I blushed lightly recalling some instances I've seen Yuri naked or partial nude.

That delicious six-pack of his and muscular body, the way his muscles flex when he stretches, or water drips from his hair down his faces before going down his chest- Roxanna focus back to the present! Not on how warm he is when he hugs or cuddles me, or how good he smells, or the way he makes me laugh and smile and happy by being around me.

God Roxanna you sound like a love sick puppy...

"That reminds me how is Yuri doing on his mission, you said it was a monster hunting job right?" Nashi asked as I nodded, laying back with her.

"Yeah he's already finished up and got his reward, I told my dad I'd be spending the night here." I stated as she raised a brow at me.

"And does Yuri know about this?" She asked as I gave her a questioning look before she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on you haven't noticed how he never let's you go anywhere alone? He's always by your side, in fact this is probably the longest I've hung out with you without him anywhere in sight." She informed me as I shrugged it off.

"I will admit he is overprotective but only in an older brother kind of way, we have been together since birth so it's natural he feels that way rather then..."

"How you feel about him? I don't know man, don't you think that it's possible that he feels the same way about you?" She questioned.

A long silence followed before we burst into laughter.

"It's unlikely that after 8 years of dropping hints that he would feel the same way, if he did he wouldn't hesitate to ask me out. Trust me, I've asked him out a few times in the past but he always saw it as hanging out with one of the guys." She seemed to nod in agreement before an idea occurred to her.

"Then maybe it's time to move on, let's hit a club and go check out some guys!" She said enthusiastically as I shook my head nervously trying to dismiss the idea.

"What? No way I'm not ready for that, besides you only have eyes for Silver why would you want to go?" I asked before she snorted in response.

"I'm going to help you and go have some fun, not check out guys. Besides we are both single ladies so it's not like we are doing anything wrong, if you don't find anyone you like then at least we tried right." She stated more then questioned as she got up.

I let out a whine of protest but ultimately gave in to her desires before she shouted in glee.

"Alright I'm all fired up now, tomorrow night we hit the club!" She shouted already excited for what tomorrow has to bring.

Little did I know how things would change...

* * *

 **Yuri's POV**

Ok today's the day, I can finally make my move without anymore interferences. Letting out a calming breathe, I smiled to myself before kicking open the guild doors.

"Guess who's back!" I shouted entering the Sabertooth Guild as people greeted me in surprise and some exchanged worried glances, something I didn't take note of immediately as I looked around searching for my Roxanna.

"Yo Yuri congrats on turning 18!" Travis Nanagear greeted me from the bar, drinking a mug of beer.

"Dude you're back!" I shouted back as he just chugged down the entire mug, asking for another as he read a very interesting article.

"So what's up, came looking for Roxanna? If that's the case she should be at Nashi's place." He commented before I became confused.

"Why is she there, did something happen?" I asked suddenly worried, did she get hurt on her mission?

She didn't tell me much about it but she told me it was an easy and simple one so she should be fine, right?

"I'm guessing you haven't seen this have you?" He asked handing me his Sorceror Weekly magazine as I quickly looked upon it in worry.

But the sight displayed in front of me was unexpected as I felt a warm trickle of blood drip down my nose. However Travis rather loud cough brought me back as I quickly acted natural and wiped my blood away.

"Yeah that was a pretty tame reaction compared to everyone else, I know for a fact Rogue went berserk on Master Sting when he found out he allowed the request. He managed to calm down though although Sting didn't come out without a few scratches." He commented as I snickered at the thought.

Uncle Rogue can be pretty terrifying, in fact he and mom are the only ones that have managed to scare the living hell out of dad in a moments notice.

"But that's not the only interesting part, read the article." He stated smirking as I raised a brow in question before reading the article out loud.

"Sabertooth Twin Dragonslayer Saint and Fairy Tail's Wild Fire in love? While taking some marvelous pictures for this weeks Sorcerer Weekly we discover a shocking reveal between our favorite two female Dragonslayers, Roxanna Cheney and Nashi Dragneel. While commenting they were not seeing people, in a surprising twist we catch these two teasing eachother about secret lovers!?" I shouted in surprise as Travis nods in surprise too before Angelo decided to walk in.

"Yes imagine our surprise as well, and here I thought we knew everything relatively important about her. I wonder how long she's been hiding this?" Angelo pondered as Travis nodded in agreement.

"She must really like the guy if she hid him for so long from us, she shares everything with us. Maybe she just didn't want anyone to bother them, Rogue no doubt wouldn't accept it." Travis put out there not noticing me internally freaking out.

It can't be... There's no way she could... With some other guy...

But then again I recalled some instances that brought my own thoughts to question.

The rest of the guild seemed to notice as pretty much everyone knew that I had a thing for Roxanna, everyone seemed to notice it except the very girl of course.

"Yuri you should have asked her out while you had the chance, afterall Roxanna is a beautiful, mature, and powerful Mage. You can't keep scaring off every guy who wants to get romantically close to her, when she finds out she'll be upset." Angelo spoke as I let out a frustrated groan.

"I can't do anything about it, I would like nothing more to go up to her and ask her to be mine and mine alone but she doesn't feel the same way! She's in love with someone else." I mumbled clenching his fist as Travis raised his brows in question.

"I don't know who the lucky bastard is but Roxanna seems to think highly of him, always staring off in thought and blushing into her books when she thinks no one is looking. Even late at night when she sleeps she seems to have fun, wet dreams about the lucky bastard." I spoke though his teeth as Angelo smirked.

"And here I thought dragonslayers were possessive over their mates, can't blame her for wanting to have sex it's natural people want to. She's probably lonely, after all she is an extremely powerful Mage being a Wizard Saint so naturally guys would be to afraid to approach her without having a second agenda. I feel bad for her honestly, for Nashi she's pretty open and easy to approach despite her destructive nature but Roxanna is such a powerhouse, people naturally are afraid of her." Travis said sadly as I signed knowing how right he was.

Roxanna is one of Sabertooth's princesses and was easily one of the strongest people I've ever meet and known, but because of her kind and nätive nature and lack of romantic experience she was quite vulnerable to being taken advantage of by men. She doesn't see the true nature behind their flirtatious gazes and since becoming a Wizard Saint 2 years ago she has gained some unwanted attention.

Honestly I felt that she deserved better then me, nobles have attempted to offer themselves to her along with much more well standing, mature men. I thought that I stood a chance after the deal I made with Uncle Rogue in order for Roxanna and me to live together.

I really thought that now that I was finally of age that I could finally confess, but ever since becoming a Wizard Saint she has been busy with other things, with other men.

So who the hell caught her eye?

"Who knows maybe one day soon enough we'll have little Roxannas running around. We all know she always wanted to be a mother like the one she never had." Travis carelessly commented, sending a electric shockwave through me.

The rest of the conversion draining out as I suddenly felt so cold, cruel and scandulous images beginning to flash before my eyes. Roxanna in someone else's arms, her laughing so freely as they embraced, as the stranger touched her, kissed her, made love to-

"Yuri where are you going?" Travis asked as Yuri was already exiting the guild, ignoring them completely.

Slightly annoyed from being ignored, Travis felt tempted to swallow him into the earth until someone threw a crushed paper ball at his head.

"Let him go, you won't be able to stop him once he's got his mind set on something." Stings voice shouted leaning over the second floor balcony, a wide smirk on his face.

"Is big brother finally going to confess to big sis?" Usui asked innocently as Yuno silently shouted cheerfully in her mind.

"Only if she accepts him." Rogue remarked from the table behind him, arms crossed with a look of annoyance.

"Oh come on Rogue, I know you want this as much as I do, you wouldn't have let them live together if you didn't. You've always wanted it to be Yuri, why else would you trust the most important thing in your world to him all these years?" He said knowingly as Rogue remained silent, wondering just when did his best friend start becoming so smart.

"Besides don't think I don't know about the deal you made with Yuri when those two moved in together. My kid respects you enough not to have laid a hand against her because of it, so better honor your part of it." He remarked surprising his best friend before said man smiled to himself.

"Yeah I guess I have Yukino to thank for that, if he took after you the deal would have been off from the start." He remarked at Sting before disappearing, ignoring the pissy remarks made made the guild master.

* * *

 **Roxanna's POV**

I chugged down another drink as the night hadn't gone at all like I expected to, Nashi seemed to have taken one too many shots with me as she cuddled into my side thinking I was a certain Ice Mage as I signed. It smelled disgusting in here and I felt really uncomfortable dancing with anyone in here, just earlier I felt someone grind against me leaving a feeling of utter disgust behind.

How do people do this?

I've never been so uncomfortable in my life, looking up I saw people grinding on the dance floor basically having sex. And I'm not sure how many guys have hit on me since we arrived, I thought it was a cute dress but clearly guys found it sexy and I looked fucking hot.

Hearing those words I actually began to appreciate what Yuri would tell me, his compliments made me a lot happier then disgusted when these men called me sexy and fucking hot in their lust filled voices as they licked their lips. I take it back, I would prefer those cute and sweet compliments rather then what these people were spitting out.

"Alright time to head out and call it a night Nashi." I stated placing her arm around my shoulder as she was partially awake and drunk.

But she shrugged away saying she was just getting started before running off on the dance floor again. She seemed to fit right in dancing with a group of women as I just signed wanting to go ahead and leave.

"Hey there beautiful, you look like you could use some company. Name's Erin." A rather handsome a young man remarked taking a seat beside me.

Normally I would retort back with a threat or glare but maybe the number of drinks and constant sexual compliments have sobered me down. That and he didn't seem to look at me like some prized premium meat like many of the other men, besides he was actually quite attractive.

"Not really just testing out a theory..." I said nonenchantedly as he grinned before ordering as both drinks.

"Oh is that so, what might that theory be?" He asked offering me a shot from the roll of shots.

I downed one drink before looking at him with a sign as I began to blush.

"There's a guy I really like- actually that's a lie I love him but I have always been seen more as his little sister then a woman. So my friend wants to see if I could get over him by meeting other men." I said chugging another drink down with him as I laughed at the idea.

"But it seems that I don't know anything about hook-ups or men for that matter. Coming here was a mistake-"

"How about I entertain your idea?" He asked swirling his shot around before slowly chugging it down, never breaking eye contact with me.

Giving him a questioning glance, I slightly jumped when he lightly brushed the bottom of my lips.

"How about one little kiss to confirm or deny your theory?" He said leaning in a few inches away.

The smell of alcohol and his cheap cologne drifted into my nose breaking me from my drunk trance as I quickly sobered up. Before I knew it I push him away as I shouted no, he didn't seem to take me seriously though as he kept trying to touch and hit on me.

But he crossed the line when he grabbed onto my arm trying to force me back to him as he was becoming to rough. Having had enough I slapped him away before storming onto the dance floor to retrieve a drunk Nashi over my shoulder before leaving.

The refreshy nighttime breeze was a welcoming change from the loud and nauseating smells in that club. I lightly shivered in disgust as goosebumps formed on my arms from that mans touch, that actually scared me, honestly I think this was a disaster.

"Heeeey Roxy, what's happening man?!" Nashi asked giggling as I signed already walking to her apartment.

"We're going to to on a little adventure to the land of hot baths and mouthwatering foods, where your soft, covered throne awaits." I reasoned with her as she began to cheer loudly, already all fired up by the time I said adventure.

I shook my head before lightly laugh at the situation I found myself in, here I was thinking I'd be the one in her shoes. Walking next to the river as I made to her apartment I was mildly surprised to sense another presence already inside.

Becoming alarmed I immediately sent shadows to detain the figure only for me to see Silver Fullbuster being detained against the wall.

"Silver? What are you doing here this late at night?" I asked letting him down as he let out a breath of relief at the sign of Nashi.

"Nashi hadn't came into the guild all day so I came to check on her, but she wasn't here when I arrived so I kinda waited up for her." He said as I went up to her room, placing down a dozing off Nashi lightly on the bed before going to start a bath.

"We haven't been here since this afternoon, how long have you awaited?" I asked before closing the door in front of him before beginning to undress Nashi.

"N-not that long probably an hour at the most." He lied as a smirk played on my lips, his scents presence says much longer.

Helping her into the bath she immediately became wide awake before letting out a huge moan in satisfaction at the water. Leaving her be, I closed the bathroom door before opening hers to reveal a lightly blushing Silver leaning against the wall.

I was slightly concerned before smelling the slight arousal coming from him, did that little moan from Nashi actually turn him on?

"I'm going to prepare some hangover food, will you be staying for dinner?" I asked as he had already removed his shirt and in the midst of removing his pants, a stripping habit he no doubt got from his father.

"No I should probably head home, my mom is probably throwing a tantrum as we speak. Goodnight." He said heading out.

"Silver you're forgetting somethings..." I remarked not looking up from the eggs and bacon as I heard him curse before shuffling on his clothing.

I heard the door close before letting out a small giggle from the situation, looks like Nashi isn't the only one developing feelings. I heard Nashi shuffle out of her bathroom, knocking a few things over in the process before shouting everything's fine as I shook my head lightly at this.

Bringing a plate found up for her I saw her hanging slightly off the bed, nearly dead asleep. However the scent of food seemed to wake her up rather quickly as she shot up, eat the food, thanked me, and fall right back a sleep all within a 10 second frame surprising me.

I know I like to eat food but I could never understand how she does it so quickly without choking on it. Heading to the kitchen with the now empty plates, I was just finishing up when there was a knock on the door.

Did Silver leave something behind, deciding to mess with him I prepared a remark as I opened the door.

"What did you forget your pants- Oh hey Yuri! Wasn't expecting to see you today." I said in embarrassment to be meet with the narrowed eyes of the light dragon slayer instead.

"Did I forget my pants? Just who the hell were you expecting and what are you wearing!?" He shouted entering right in as I closed the door, knowing I was in for one of those rare scolding speeches.

"Yuri keep it down Nashi's sleeping, besides it was a joke I thought you were Silver since he left not to long ago. Nothing happened ok, Nashi and I just came back from the club so we're actually pretty exhausted." I commented as he sniffed me before pulling back with a displeased look.

"You went out drinking, you smell of booze and other men, that's not something you normally do." He pointed out as I went to go sit on the couch, feeling some relief to finally be sitting down.

"I wanted to try something new, what's the big deal I'm an adult Yuri I can do certain things without supervision." I retorted back laying against the throw pillows avaliable at the moment.

"Right because keeping secrets like having a secret lover is something you do, tell me did you have fun with him tonight while I was out worried about how things were going on your mission? Which by the way, thanks for telling me you were doing a photoshoot, I thought you hated those things!" He shouted as I fiddled with my fingers trying to come up with an explanation.

Sure Nashi showed me the magazine and I was embarrassed beyond words but I didn't think he would come find me. Don't get me wrong I knew he and my dad would want to have a talk but he seems beyond upset.

And here I thought doing the shoot would have some positive feedback, I guess he really doesn't see me as anything but a little sister...

"It paid a lot for something as simple as taking a photo and I actually had a lot of fun with Nashi, besides I was just trying to impress-" I immediately cut myself off blusting madly at what I was about to say, to him of all people.

"Your lover?" He asked darkly with a voice that sent a chill down my spine, but I actually found exciting.

However the scrowl dawning his face helped guide me back from such stray thoughts. While I didn't respond he tsked at me before pulling me next to him by my wrist as he grabbed my other arm.

"Tell me Roxanna was it worth it exposing yourself like this, did you get the reaction you were looking for out of him?" He asked before shoving back onto the couch holding me down, the actions surprising the hell out of me enough to remain silent in shock.

Why was he so angry and upset, sure I didn't tell him but isn't he over reacting just a little bit? It doesn't make sense for him to react this way, maybe upset or peeved but not this possessive, I don't understand.

But then again this Yuri before me wasn't the same Yuri I'm use to seeing, he wasn't smiling with amusement swirling in his eyes as usual or cracking jokes. Instead he had his kanines bare, an angry scrowl plastered on his darkened face, with a look in his eyes that sent a weird, burning sensation in my lower regions.

This Yuri wasn't someone I knew, the Yuri I had never met up until now, the Yuri hidden behind all the quirky remarks and smiles. It scares me knowing there was another side of him I didn't even now, not because he's scary but because it makes me realize how much I really didn't know about the man before me.

The man I claimed to love, trembling slightly I didn't realize I was crying until the hardened expression softened completely disappearing back into the worried look I was more commonly use to seeing.

"I'm scared." I whimpered causing him to freeze up as guilt seemed to rise out of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to man handle you, my instincts just came over me-" He began, attempting to get up before being pulled back into my embrace as I hid myself in his shoulder.

"It was always you that I was scared of losing, but it seems I can't go on like this forever. Not without someone getting hurt, even if I have to hurt myself letting you go." I cut him off separating myself from him with my eyes downcast.

"I love you Yuri, I realize now that it's useless since you've only seen me as a little sister-mmph!" The sudden intrusion of his lips on my own while his tongue invaded my exposed mouth brought my brain crashing down in shock and fuzzy feelings.

However the sudden cold feeling left behind brought me back as his lips began to trail down my neck before sucking on the junction of my neck.

"Yu-Yuri?" I whimpered moaning slightly before he laid his head on my chest, likely hearing my heart beating 100 miles per hour.

"I love you too Roxanna, I have for quite sometime now, you're the only woman in my eyes since we were children. But the thought of some other man stealing you away, him holding you, making love to you, baring his offsprings-" He cut himself off with a possessive growl as his pupils dilated dangerously before purring when I went to run my fingers through his hair slowly.

"But you're so confident and never hesitate to do anything, I've seen the way you handle women too. How you always show off your magic and body in front of other girls and-"

"In front of you? Yeah that's kind of the point, although it kind of hurt my pride that you never reacted to me, well up until now at least." He remarked as a proud smirk came on his face as he leaned dangerously towards me with his hand brushing my cheek.

"Why is that?" I whispered trying to back up before discovering I was laying back onto the couch, there is no where to go.

"Feigning ignorance are you, ok well then how about I answer your question with a question." He announced never breaking eye contact with me while leaning in.

His hands now trapping me between himself and the couch as I grew more and more aware of the tension rising in the air.

"What exactly did I do to you in your wet dreams Roxanna?" He asked as the wall that usually kept my emotions at bay crumbled.

Nothing could stop the blush that ran across my face as I attempted to cover my face before feeling him trap my hands above my head with his own.

"No, no, none of that hiding crap, never hide from me Roxanna." He growled possessively to me before feeling him release one hand to cup my reddened face.

"At home." I admitted but he seemed confused for a moment for I leaned into his air embarrassed yet slightly excited about what I was about to confess.

"We were always at home alone, where I could scream and moan without holding back." I confessed feeling his stiffen, for a minute I felt as if I did something wrong until I felt him pick me up and started running out of the apartment.

"Yuri what are you-"

"Going home of course!" He responded before I madly blushed.

"But the train ride is an hour away-"

"All the better to prepare you." He said lust fully as I became red from head to toe.

"Motion sickness-"

Not a moment sooner he pulled out a bottle of motion sickness pills as I became rather nervous. When we had arrived the last train of the night was nearly taking off but he managed to get us on and some seats in private as there was literally no one in our cart.

"Yuri you aren't serious-"

"Dead serious, I've waited years to finally be with you and I don't plan to hold back any longer now that you feel the same way. I love you Roxanna and tonight I'm planning to show you just how much." He said possessively pulling me on his lap as I felt him breathing down my neck before lightly numbing on it as I silently moaned.

"Prepare yourself Roxanna, this is going to be one of the longest hours of your life." He growled as I felt myself shutter in reaction while the train continued at a steady pace.

From that day forward, things forever changed as I became his and in turn he became mine.

* * *

 **And I'll end it on that note, really this was an idea I pondered but I wanted to make it short and sweet instead making it into a long story. I have seen stories about Fairy Tail's next generation, mainly on Nashi which I've considered doing a one shot like this one, but that's still under consideration.**

 **But I haven't really seen any stories on the Sabertooth Guild, and the thought just occurred to me about the what if factor. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll start updating my other stories as soon as I finish writing them.**


End file.
